Global Wars 2018
Global Wars 2018 was a professional wrestling tour co-produced by the American Ring of Honor (ROH) and Japanese New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) promotions. The tour's four events took place on November 7 at the Androscoggin Bank Colisee in Lewiston, Maine, November 8 at Lowell Memorial Auditorium in Lowell, Massachusetts, November 9 at Buffalo Riverworks in Buffalo, New York and November 11 at Mattamy Athletic Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. This was the fifth year in which ROH and NJPW co-produced shows under the Global Wars name. Production Background In 2014, the American Ring of Honor (ROH) and Japanese New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) announced a partnership as part of which they held the first Global Wars show on May 10, 2014, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Global Wars, along with War of the Worlds, became an annual tradition. In 2015, the promotions held two Global Wars shows, both in Toronto. In 2016, Global Wars was held as a one-night pay-per-view (PPV) in Chicago Ridge, Illinois. While all the previous Global Wars had taken place in May, in 2017, the event was moved to October and turned into a tour. The first batch of NJPW wrestlers announced for the tour included Los Ingobernables de Japon (Tetsuya Naito, EVIL, BUSHI and SANADA), Juice Robinson, KUSHIDA. On October 18, it was announced that the tour would be streamed on ROH's internet streaming service Honor Club. The following day, ROH started to announce the first matches for the tour, including an ROH World Championship to the tour's final event in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Also announced for the tour were ROH wrestlers; Adam Page, Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal and Jonathan Gresham, The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). On October 23, ROH announced that Cody would be defending the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship against Beretta on the tour's final event in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was later announced that Tenille Dashwood would be appearing at the meet and greets for the event, while still recovering from a shoulder surgery. On Novmeber 10, it was announced that the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship would be canceled, after Cody injured his knee during the third night of the tour and he would also be on the pre-show of the tour last night's meet and greet. Storylines The Global Wars 2018 shows featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Global Wars was scheduled to feature a IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship between champion Cody against Beretta. On October 23, 2018, ROH announced that the tour would see Cody defend the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship against Beretta on November 11. The match was set up on October 16 at NJPW's Road to Power Struggle tour, Beretta issued a challenge to Cody for his title, after he had previously lost to him in eight years before. Cody would put out a poll asking if Beretta deserved an opportunity at the title, which Beretta's challenge ended up being accepted. On Novmeber 10, it was announced that the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship would be canceled, after Cody injured his knee during the third night of the tour. Results Global Wars: Lewiston Global Wars: Lowell Global Wars: Buffalo Global Wars: Toronto External links *Official New Japan Pro-Wrestling website *Official Ring of Honor website Category:Events Category:NJPW Events Category:Co-produced events Category:Global Wars